


Master of Chaos

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Out of Characters, Part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: The fans are waiting (im)patiently for the IDOLiSH7's official twitter account announcement, but nothing comes.Why? Where is Banri...?





	Master of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it on twitter and decided to put it here as well.   
> Please, be carefull: it's totally out of characters and... nonsenses?  
> But I hope you'll enjoy it~

        The room was quiet and dark. Only a little source of light was turned on, and it came from a computer’s screen, barely showing the face of a young man in front of it, giving him a strange aura. The light of the screen made him looking like a demon coming from one of these terrifying horror movies.

“Release me…!”

“No, not now, it’s too fun~”

“It’s not fun at all! It’s my job, if I don’t do it…!”

“It’s okay, you won’t be scolded. I’ll apologize myself to your boss.”

“Yuki!”

“Be a good boy, Ban, and let me watch the chaos I’m creating, okay?”

        Banri mumbled. He didn’t know what was happening anymore. He was quietly sat in front of his computer, working, ready to post the magical tweet on IDOLiSH7 account when Yuki arrived in the room. On the moment, it didn’t bother him. After all, it was usual for Yuki to burst in the room when he wasn’t waiting for him, but this time, it had been different…

“Could you release me, please?”

“No.”

“Yuki… You’re annoying.”

“I know. It must be the… hundredth time you’re telling me that. And I don’t count the times when we sang together.”

      Banri raised his eyes. Annoying. He liked Yuki, really, but he was clearly annoying.

“Look,” he started, a little bit angry, “you have a job and I have one. If I don’t do the update, I won’t be scolded. I’ll be killed, and not by Mister Takanashi.”

“By who?”

“The fans, of course.”

“As if.”

“You don’t know, Yuki.” Banri whispered. “You don’t know them…”

       Banri’s body tensed at the mere thoughts of what happened every time he was late. The impatient fans… So angry… More terrifying that the spot… No wait, it was impossible to be more terrifying than the spots, actually. He was afraid of them. Oh, he loved them too, but when it was about official announcements… He prayed for his life. All the RT, and the answers to his tweet, and the likes… It was a tiring thing. But it was his job and he loved it, even if fans were scary.

“Oooh, look, they’re expecting things but nothing come.”

“Yuki, release me. This rope is stopping my blood.”

“Don’t worry darling, you won’t say the same thing once at home.”

“Yuki!” Banri cried out, blushing. “Don’t say that, someone could hear it!”

“Oh, but I think someone did, actually.”

       Banri frowned and stared at his friend (but also boyfriend whom he would kick his ass once he would be released), waiting for more explanations.

“Someone he’s speculating about your kidnapping. By me. Relatable. Very relatable~”

“Yuki, please…” 

“Fine, fine…”

       Yuki sighed and kissed the black-haired man, before releasing him and letting him do his job. When he arrived in front of the computer, Banri could only see that Yuki was right: someone was definitely writing about them. 

“I didn’t want to see…” He muttered. “Okay, fine, let’s send the PV now~”

“You seem so happy.”

“You wanted chaos, Yuki. Let me show you what true chaos is.”

        And then he pushed the button “enter” when he finished to write his tweet, making sure the video link was ready.  Immediately, the RTs started and Banri went on his private account where he had a lot of players (without them knowing it, of course). Yuki watched it in wonders and finally muttered:

“You’re truly a demon.”

“Of course, I am! I just hide it not to scare anyone.” He smiled and patted his boyfriend’s head before continuing: “It’s late, let’s go home now.”

“What will we eat for dinner?”

“You, I don’t know, but I…~”

       Banri took the rope and played with it, watching Yuki with a grin that made the Re:vale shivered.

“It’s not ZOOL that they should fear, but you. You’re true villain of the story.”

       Banri laughed, took his jacket, and lead Yuki towards the exit. If it was being the villain, then he really liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact 1 about this story: Banri released the Part 3 PV when I started to post it. Coincidence? I think not.  
> Fun fact 2: It's a 666 words story. I didn't do it in purpose.


End file.
